heroismfandomcom-20200216-history
Revealing the Angel Within/Gallery
Gallery Images Queen Elinor tending to young Merida.png|The usually strict Queen Elinor showing herself as the caring mother she is by comforting young Merida during a thunderstorm. Tumblr nsumxlCVHW1tc05ego3 540.gif|Blue resist against The Indominus Rex when she didn't kill Owen, Claire, Zach and Gray. The Beast letting Belle go to her father.png|The Beast releasing Belle from the castle to rescue her father, even if it means she might not return and the spell won't be broken. Gru revealing the angel within.png|Gru saves Margo, Edith and Agnes from Vector and rekindles their bond. Discord_showing_the_medallion_to_his_friends_S4E26.png|Discord apologies to the Ponies for making a deal with Tirek. Shero mourn.png|Shero showing his fatherly side when Taco almost died during action. Darth Vader standing up to Emperor Palpatine.png|Anakin Skywalker defeating and turning on the evil Emperor Darth Sidious to save his son Luke. Gianty.jpg|The Iron Giant sacrifices his life to save Rockwell from the missile. Hi-Test Start Living on the Shadowzone.png|Hi-Test thanks Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, and other Autobots for freeing him from Soundwave's oppressive rule after helping them defeat the faceless Decepticon. Cyberwarp vs Galvatronus.png|Cyberwarp betrays Galvatronus to allow Ultra Bee to save all of Cybertron. Grinch.jpg|The Grinch overcoming his selfishness and celebrates Christmas with the citizens of Who-ville. Iago kicks Jafar's lamp into the lava.jpg|Iago kicking Jafar's lamp into the lava. Charlie Barkin revealing the hero within.png|Charlie Barkin rescues Anne-Marie from the evil Carface and reconciling with the girl. Shrek revealing the angel within.png|Shrek lets Princess Fiona into his life - and his heart. File:Lapis_Lazuli.png|Lapis Lazuli after Steven heals her cracked Gem. File:Message_Received_362.png|Peridot after insulting Yellow Diamond and becoming a Crystal Gem. File:Lars' Head 238.png|Lars thanking Steven for his help and allowing him to return to Earth on his own. File:Made_of_Honor_(412).png|Bismuth after Steven told her about the truth of Pink Diamond and deciding to attend Ruby and Sapphire's wedding. File:Home_Alone_1_kissthemgoodbye_net_1999.jpg|Old Man Marley after Kevin discovers that he doesn't look scary. Deckard and Owen.jpg|The Shaw brothers Deckard and Owen side with Dominic Toretto to stop Cipher. Jimmy and Cindy kiss.png|Cindy Vortex becomes Jimmy's girlfriend. Syren05.jpg|Syren betrays her sister Banshee and returns the stolen youth. StayPuftMarshmallowManAnimated20.jpg|Stay Puft assisting the Ghostbusters in defeating The Phantom. File:Wreck-it-ralph-13.jpg|Wreck-It Ralph becomes heroic through his friendship with Vanellope Von Schweetz. File:RYAN132.jpg|Ryan Mitchell makes the right decision to join the Lightspeed Rangers. Tumblr p0008vlOTx1tr6wqbo10 1280.png|Arnold and Helga blushing after admitting their feelings for each other. File:Doubt.png|Ashi chooses to help Jack and become his female companion. DW revealing angel within.gif|Darkwing Duck lets a little girl named Gosalyn into his life. Grumpy's sweet side.jpg|Grumpy showing off a not-so-grumpy side. bandicam 2018-06-28 12-49-48-083.jpg|Turbo K.O. being nice with his ego,K.O. after he said he's a part of him and never being belong in his mind Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-7763.jpg|Garfield rescues Odie from Happy Chapman. Soren,_Jesse_and_Ivor_image.jpg|Ivor helps Jesse to destroy The Wither Storm. File:Yamcha_acting_Nice.jpg|Yamcha gives Goku, Bulma and Oolong a car for transportation in order to find the Dragon Balls. File:TienYamchaFriends.jpg|Tien becoming friends with Yamcha. File:Piccolo25.jpg|Piccolo deciding to help Goku rescue Gohan from Raditz. The Undertaker side with Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman.png|The Undertaker sides with Roman Reigns and Braun Strowman to defeat Kevin Owens, Elias and Constable "Baron" Corbin. File:Sunset_didnt_know_there_was_another_way_EG.png|Sunset Shimmer apologising to everyone, revealing her true kind and beautiful nature for the reason why she ever loved. Tempest Shadow's expression softening MLPTM.png|Tempest Shadow starts out evil but then starts to change after being betrayed by the Storm King and saved by Twilight Sparkle. chihiro_zeniba.png|Zeniba reveals her true kind and generous nature to Chihiro (aka Sen). eddy's true shy nature ed edd eddy.jpg|Eddy apologize everyone, revealing his true shy and kind nature for the reason why he lied about his brother and why he behaved like a jerk throughout the series. junior wetworth's true kind nature.png|Junior Wetworth showing his true good nature and intention to be loved by other Snorks and Casey Kelp kisses him and he accepted to be appreciated by everyone. Jim_and_Silver_Hug..jpg|John Silver forgive Jim Hawkins, hugging him. Bart_and_Homer_Hug.JPG.jpg|Homer and Bart revealing themself and hugging each other. S1E20B Lori gives Lincoln free food - Copia (2).png|Lori showing her true nice, kind and beautiful nature to Lincoln, for all reasons why she really loves him. anastasia and cinderella.jpg|Anastasia Tremaine revealing herself for to help Cinderella by all mistakes, and they hugging each other. bandicam 2019-08-16 16-27-57-813.jpg|Darrell, Shannon, Raymond, Ernesto and Mikayla revealing themself to work on Plaza, to save K.O. and to defeat Shadowy Figure by working together. Penumbras_good_side.png|Lieutenant Penumbra, now turning good, being threaten by General Lunaris by telling her that he won't live in fear like his father. ToadandZipeMYl8.png|Toad revealing his true kind nature after Zip sacrificing himself to save Omar. Trixie wearing that Alicorn amulet S3E5.png|Trixie revealing her true kind nature, apologising to Twilight Sparkle for being so cruel and mean to her and her best friends. pacifica reveals herself.jpg|Pacifica Northwest revealing herself to Dipper that he apologizes about accusing her earlier and assures her that she does not need to be like parents just because she is their daughter. Varian312.png|Varian and Rapunzel reconcile Jack's tragic mistake.jpg|Jack Skellington realizing his big mistake in mixing Halloween and Christmas. Molt turned good.jpg|Molt revealing himself and starts his new life after joining the Circus Bugs. Blag redeems.jpg|Blag revealing himself, betraying Kazar, to tired to turn predators into pray and help Samson to defeat his former boss. Don Lino apologizes Lenny.png|Don Lino revealing himself and apologizes Lenny for his behavior, saying that he accepts him for who he is, whether he eats meat or not. starlight redemption.png|Starlight Glimmer revealing her true kind nature, giving friendship a second chance. Lila_Rossi_Ladybug_Truce.jpg|Ladybug revealing her true, kind and beautiful nature to Lila Rossi, trying to make a truce with the latter, although Lila still wanted to destroy the former, but managed to hide that from the former Videos Ratchet and Clank All 4 One Cutscenes Part 10|Dr. Nefarious uncovers the location of Ephemeris' charging dock. File:Steven Universe - Steven Returns Home (Clip) Lars' Head|Lars thanking Steven for his help and allowing him to return to Earth on his own. Category:Galleries